


Beloved Children

by autistic_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusing, Drabble, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderless Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, results of a migraine and coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_dragon/pseuds/autistic_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what They wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Children

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a bit choppy and confusing (and I wrote it in like 20 minutes so it's not great), but I think it's still legible. Sorta.
> 
> Hopefully.
> 
> Gods, formatting on AO3 is stupidly difficult.

This isn’t what **They** wanted. When **They** gave **Their** most Beloved Children, the ones who loved and feared **Them** equally, just the tiniest control over Life and Death, **They** had expected Their Children to treat their gift with the same reverence that They treated their **Parent**.

And for so long, that was how it was. Had it been days since **They** gave Them the gift? Years? Centuries? **They** did not know. It was not important. Time, no matter how long or short, had passed, and They forgot the presciousness of Their gift, forgot who gave it to them. Their love and fear disappeared, leaving behind only greed and selfishness, and the desire to use their gift to hurt each other and the world around them. **They** could only look on in disappointment, unwilling to offer **Their** traitorous Children help.

Then, finally, **They** had had enough. **They** found three Children, Children who still remembered **Them** and who still appreciated Their gift, and **They** gave those children another gift, **Their** attempt at offering **Their** Children another chance.

But **Their** Children failed yet again. And **They** wept.

 **They** continued to watch as **Their** Children became worse and worse, Their actions warping Their gift, which warped Them in return. It was a vicious cycle, one that eventually led to a cruel Child putting himself above **Them**. **They** watched as that Child used the gift in a horrific, terrible way, uncaring of those he hurt, and **They** decided that it was time to intervene yet again. **They** could not trust **Their** Children anymore, not after They failed **Them** so often, so **They** conceived a clever plan.

 **They** slipped a pure part of **Their** gift into the mind of one of **Their** Children, speaking of time and death and debts repaid, then gave a new life, a fake Child, to a pair of **Their** Children. The Child would not survive, and neither would Their parents, but that did not matter. They were simply a vessel, and vessels do not need life, only someone to control them. **They** watched as **Their** new Child was born, and **They** watched as that Child died. Then **They** entered the tiny, fragile body, already growing cold, and **They** Learned.

_Heracles Potter? No, Harry. A dog. Padfoot? Hair, so beautiful and bright. Laughter and tears and a mother what is a mother? Tastes and sights and smells and sounds why can’t he move yet? Screams and crying whyareTheycrying and then painsomuchpain._

_Darkness._

**They** pushed air through **Their** too fragile lungs, blood through **Their** veins, and **They** lived for the first time in **Their** long, long existence.

It was time to remind **Their** Children of **Their** gift.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head suddenly just a little while ago. I couldn't resist, because honestly, Harry's abilities and his life in general just seem a bit too convenient. He's destined to defeat a Dark Lord, save the magical world, then obtain the Hallows and become MoD? Like I said; convenient.
> 
> I appreciate constructive criticism, and if there's any mistakes, please point them out to me. I don't have a beta, and I wrote this on a cup of coffee and a migraine, so there's bound to be something wrong.
> 
> Crossposted on FFN under Canada is a Ninja.


End file.
